


Buttercup

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clubhouse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill and Stan have some trouble sleeping





	Buttercup

Stan closed his eyes and sighed softly. He had been coming to the clubhouse every night that he couldn't sleep. He'd lay on the hammock, swinging softly while cuddling the teddy bear Bill left in the clubhouse. He knew that it would probably be more safe to sleep at his own house or his friend's house. He didn't seem to care. Everything was quiet and he didn't have to worry about his dad coming in and yelling at him for no reason. Of course it was dark and he was all alone and that was pretty terrifying but he couldn't bring himself to worry. Well, that was until tonight. 

He was settled in the hammock like usual, the alarm clock he had brought with him set. He cuddled close to the bear and brought the blanket closer to his chin. He closed his eyes and right when he did, he heard the trap door open. His eyes snapped open but he remained as still as possible, hoping whoever it was would just move on. A flashlight was shone into the room and the person froze when it fell upon Stan. "S-Stan?" Was said quietly and he felt relief flood through his body. "Bill?" The figure nodded and climbed down the ladder, shutting the trap door. "W-w-what are y-you doing here?" Bill asked as Stan sat up. "Uh, sleeping" Stan said like it was obvious. Bill nodded then cocked his head to the side. "Why h-here?" He asked, coming closer. "It's more comfortable than sleeping with my dad in the house" Bill nodded, not needing Stan to elaborate. They've spoke about his dad and his abusive ways before. 

"Why are you here?" Stan asked after a moment of silence. "I-I can't sleep t-t-t-there" Bill said, a hand going to the back of his neck. "C'mere" Stan said and slid over a bit, putting a hand on the wall so he didn't fall off. Bill hesitated before taking his shoes off and putting down the flash light. He sat beside Stan and the curly haired boy removed his hand from the wall and laid down. Bill mimicked his actions, head resting on Stan's chest. It was silent, just the two of them. Bill could hear the way Stan's heartbeat quickened. "D-do you t-t-think w-we'll ever f-forget each other?" Bill asked quietly, as if afraid to disturb the peace. "I could never forget you" Stan said simply, as if it was a fact. Stan ran a hand through Bill's hair, the older humming softly in contentment. 

"I c-could n-never forget you, e-either" Bill said, looking up at Stan. Stan's face went red as they made eye contact. A smile broke out onto his face. "That's good. It'd suck if I remembered you and you didn't remember me" He laughed a little. "Promise me you're not gonna ditch me when you become the world's greatest author" Stan held his pinky out, reminding him of when he was six. Bill giggled before twisting their pinkies together. "I p-p-promise. P-promise me t-that y-you're not g-g-gonna ditch ME w-when you become f-f-famous for discovering n-new bird s-species" Stan chuckled and smiled even wider. "I swear, Bill".


End file.
